His and Her Circumstances
by torned-angel
Summary: Haruno Sakura is the famous actress in Spring Flower while Sasuke is the newest heartthrob, the bassist and vocalist of the band called Golden Phoenix. Their paths will cross in a certain school named Okinawa High... As Sasuke saw her and how she was diff
1. Chapter 1

_**His and Her Circumstances**_

Hello! I'm back with a new story! Don't worry I'll still update my **_Unique_** and probably **_Melodies of Life_**

I got this story in my head and I just can take it so I let it out! I hope I get reviews here!

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura, a young female actress, was granted a year vacation away from the cameras! She settles in her new home... Okinawa High! To her unawareness, the famous band, Golden Phoenix, also studies there. All she wanted was freedom but now it was worse! Fanboys, glaring fangirls and many more. On the other side, Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob, and a girl's man, decided to test her if she was different from the others... after proving... He now wanted her to be his...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Sakura and the bet**_

'_Finally! Rest for a year! NO ACTING!'_ The pink-haired actress happily told herself as she stares at the big gates of Okinawa High and holding her cute, white, furry, cuddly, lovable, irresistable cat named Belle.

She got her luggage and entered the school. She immediately approached the Dormitory Clerk.

"Good Morning, I would like to get my keys for my suite dormitory. Haruno Sakura, 17 years-old." She said politely with her soft, gentle voice. The clerk looked at her and returned the smile.

"Combination is 889065, room 2."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, have you heard?" A blond approached the raven-haired guy who was lazily sitting in the couch, watching sports.

"Iie, nani desu ka?" He asked, not even bothering to look at the blond. As if his eyes were glued to the TV.

"Ok, Do you know the actress whose playing Ikinichi's role in Spring Flower? (hehehe, just making up names...)" Naruto asked, the guy playing the keyboard in the band.

"Haruno Sakura, what's with her?" He asked, interested now. Well since she got the looks, Sasuke liked her since she started acting for the role of Ikinichi, the main character of Spring Flower.

"Well, she is having her year vacation and..."

"And?"

"I just saw her pass our room and entered Room2"

* * *

Sakura unpacked her things, putting this here and that there. After 10minutes of unpacking, she decided to take a shower then watch TV. After her shower, she went out of the CR and looked at the old script on her bed table._ Spring Flower_ The shooting was over and after a week, the TV drama would have it's last episode. The TV drama was all about love and **_Sakura_** **_never _**liked ROMANCE. So when she performs, she tells herself that it is not Sakura but it was Ikinichi. She was also never fond of music... but she liked the song entitled, "_The golden tear_" by the most famous band, _Golden Phoenix_

Unfortunately, she never liked anyone in that band. And she didn't know why...

Sakura dismissed her thoughts and sat on the couch, humming the tune of her only one favorite song. Unaware, she fell into a deep slumber.

Morning came when she woke up, so she started preparing for her first day in school. She wore a one sleeve yellow blouse, a pink flared mini-skirt and white high heels. She tied her hair into a high ponytail with her long red ribbon. She looks very beautiful... she was breath taking...

When she came out of the room, she suddenly remembered that she didn't know the location of her first class. Luckily, the door in room1 opened and came out the band, _Golden Phoenix_

Nauto jaw dropped upon seeing what looked like a goddess infront of him. The other band members looked at her blankly.

"Um... excuse me... but do you mind helping me to my first class... I don't know where it is..." Sakura told Naruto who was the nearest.

Naruto couldn't believe it... Sasuke told him yesterday that he was dreaming but he was true! The actress Haruno Sakura was really here! Sasuke too couldn't believe his eyes, he really thought that Naruto was imagining things but he was right!

"S-sure!" Naruto said, he only likes him as a friend and likes Hinata better.

"Thankyou." Sakura smiled.

"Well then... what's your first class?" Sasuke asked. This got Neji and Shikamaru's attention. They knew that he was up to something...

"Uhh... anatomy." She told him. Sasuke nodded and the group started walking with Sakura tailing them. All eyes were on then as they passed the corridors. The others couldn't believe it, they were seeing not only _Golden Phoenix_ but also the famous _Ikinichi_ in _Spring Flower_ and in reality, the star Haruno Sakura! Neji went to a separate way for he was older than the others along with Shikamaru were while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went to the other way.

"You know, we have the same class." Sasuke finally broke the thick silence between them.

"Really... I should thank God then..." Sakura smiled. They stopped infront of a classroom, bigger than her suite and the three went inside. Sakura sat in a chair, not knowing that Sasuke owns the chair.

"That's my chair but I don't mind having you in my lap then if you want to stay there." A deep husky voice whispered in her ear as two arms was wrapped on her waist. Sakura blushed and said, "Sorry, I'll just go..." As she tries to remove Sasuke's arms but it wouldn't budge.

"You sure? You know most girls like this..." He whispered, selling chills down to her spine.

"I am not one of them, jerk, and yes I am sure." She said harshly. The arms retreated and she immediately got up and faced Sasuke. He was smirking... Oh how she wanted to wipe that smirk off...

"Asshole!" She hissed and his smirk grew wider.

"You're! Ugh!" She controlled her anger and left. He has decide... he was going to make her his... his only... He will make her fall for him...

* * *

Sakura looked at Kakashi and he smiled.

"Ms. Haruno, pls. Introduce yourself to the class." Sakura went infront and looked at the class.

"Good Morning... uhh... my name is Haruno Sakura, 17 year old." She said. Boys started to cheer and this made Sasuke wince.

_**'Don't worry... she'll be ours... just wait...'**_

_' I know...'_

"Ok, Ms. Haruno, pls. Sit beside Mr. Uchiha." Kakashi told her. She glared at Sasuke who was smirking again and went to the sit beside him.

'_Great! And I thought he's a gentle man! Oh, I hate him!' _Sakura screamed in her mind. Kakashi looked at Sakura and whispered, "this will be an interesting year…"

Here! Done with the first chapter! I hope you would be so kind to review! Showing puppy eyes… Pwwssssss… What? You will! Thank you so much! (blows kisses)

Ja ne!


	2. Stolen first kiss!

_**His and Her Circumstances**_

Heller! I'm back again! Thankyou to those who reviewed! As much as I wanted to post your names here, I forgot them so... the next chapter, you'll have your names posted then because I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH!

To tell you the truth, when I found out that I had a lot of reviews, I went to the sala and jumped up and down like I won in the lotto! Thankyou so much for your reviews Here's the next chappie! Pls. enjoy!

Sakura went back to her suite very angry. She was stomping in the hallway which made every student looked at her and her now dirty dress. She didn't care if they were looking at her or her reputation might be destroyed, all she cared about was she was angry at one certain Uchiha. She always thought that the first day was her luckiest day, but he destroyed it. And to think he was kind, gentle...! He is the opposite! He was worse than the than her fans!(_A/n: sakura-chan is angry but... hehehehehe... would you like me to spill everything? Ofcourse not so... jus wait pwssss.)_

Sakura, after entering her suite, went to her reciever, hoping that she would recieve a message from a _certain someone. _Luckily, _he _did sent her a message.

_Sakura,_

_How are you? I heard your'e having your one-year vacation, good thing Anko-san allowed you. I'm sorry for the late message coz I was really busy here in Ohayo... I have a concert scheduled tomorrow. So this is all for now, bye! -Gaara_

Sakura stared at hte pepare for a long time and sighed...So this was it, after a month of no contact, this was the letter... She expected a longer one...

Sakura, as usual, dismissed her thoughtsopened the TV. As she saw what they were showing, she quickly shut it off and threw a pillow at the screen... It showed the face of Uchiha Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smirked again for the fifth time of remembering Sakura's angry face. Naruto poked him but got no answer. Again, he poked him...

"Stop it, dobe." Sasuke hissed, angry for he disturbed his thoughts.

"Bastard. Anyway, why did you do that to Sakura-chan?" Naruto aked, hitting him some dirty looks.

_Flashback_

_Sakura sat in her chair near the Uchiha. Sasuke was thankful that he still had some yellow goo that he got from a child as a gift. He searched for the goo bottle and secretly opened it... Now, all he have to do is wait for Sakura to go to the CR. And to his lick, she did! He poured the goo onto her chair and on the part where they usually lean their backs. Sakura had gone back after taking a pee. Sasuke looked at her seriously which made her look at him back. She was still looking at him when sitting on the chair then..._

_Squirt!_

_Sakura stood up and looked at her seat, then she moved her eyes to a laughing Sasuke._

_"UCHIHA SASUKE!"_

_End of Flashback_

"None of your business, dobe" He said dryly then stood up from the couch and went to practice for their next album.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up the next day in a good mood. After following her daily routine, she wore a long-sleeve blouse, a mini-skirt and sandals. As usual, she tied her hair to a high pony-tail. She wore her eye-glasses and went out of her suite. She took a deep breath and wished that the Uchiha was not out yet. As she was about to walk, she felt arms being wrapped on her waist.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice said, which, again, sent chills down to her soine. She tried to remove the hands but ofcourse, boys are stronger than girls.

"Get off, asshole." She hissed.

"And if I don't want?" He whispered in her ear.

"Uchiha! Get your hand off of me!" She tried to struggle free. Sasuke removed his arms on her waist and whispered before totally freeing her, "Your'e mine... only mine." He whispered and left her.

Sakura fumed but stayed calm. As he gave her a last look, he was smirking.

"Ugh! I hate you!" She shouted at him very loud which made everyone go out of their suites and look at her. Sakura blushed and she told them that she was just practicing for a new TV drama.

From afar, a pair of angry eyes stared at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the! She's flirting with my Sasuke-kun! Not just because your a star, others will think highly of you... But don't worry... I have a plan for you..." _(A/N: It's very obvious if who this mystery person is.)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura went to her seat and Ino approached her.

"You are Haruno Sakura, isn't it?" She asked, trying her best to make her voice excited. Sakura noded and looked at her weirdly.

"Gosh! I'm Yamanaka Ino! Your'e number one fan! Would you like to go to the library with me after our dissmissal? I have something to show to you!" Ino happily said, beaming at Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped but nodded."Uhh... sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke wore a black shirt which says, "Punks not dead!" and jeans with matching converse. Sai walked into the classroom wearing a black shirt and jeans. His attire and Sasuke's were almost the same except for the writing on their shirt. Ino approached Sai and started whispering her plan to him which he quickly nodded.

After the classes, Sakura went to Ino and they headed to the Library. As they reached their destination, Ino excused herself and went to the CR and started the plan.

Sakura went to the shelves and decided to read so that time would fly while waiting for Ino. Sai entered the library and sat in a chair far away from Sakura's table. Suddenly, his phone rang and the voice on the other line told him to go home already. He exited the Library and Sasuke went in. He sat near Sakura, his back facing the entrance. Sakura looked at him and cursed.

Ino went out of the CR and saw for her, _Sai_, sitting next to Sakura. She chucled inwardly and got the door's lock. She closed the doo and Click! She locked the only entrance and exit of the Library.

"Now, tomorrow... I'll ask everyone to go here and if they see her and Sai, they would think of her as a whore and Sasuke-kun will be disgusted with her and go to me!" Ino said in a very excited voice.

_Oh, how wrong she was..._

Sasuke annoyed _his _Sakura on how the way he looked at her.

"Quit staring, asshole." Sakura said harshly. Sasuke smirked and inhale her scent, lilac and cherry. Sakura stared at him and gave him a deadly glare.

"You always get to do my _firsts, _like placing goo on my chair! That's the first time someone did that to me!"She spat. Suddenly, she was now pinned on the table with her wrist tightly held by Sasuke's one hand. Sakura looked at him nervously. Sasuke smirked and _(A/N: du-uh! what else?)_ claimed her lips with his. Sakura's eyes widened and tried to push Sasuke off of her. Too bad Sasuke was heavy so she failed. Sasuke broke the kiss after a few minutes and released Sakura.

"You- you stole my first kiss, you ASSHOLE! Why the heck did you do that!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Since you said I always get to do your _firsts,_ I decided to take your first kiss." Sasuke smirked.

"How did you know that it was my first?" She asked.

"Even if I am not on cameras, I still know the trick." He said. Sakura blushed but then easily erased when she remembered what he did.

"Your'e infruriating!" She stood up and headed towards the door. She pushed but it did not budge, she pushed again... failure. Finally, she heard some noise of metal through the door. She was locked with Uchiha Sasuke!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know short... but pls. review! pwssssss. (shows puppy eyes) pwsssssss. (someone murmurs) What you will? THANKYOU! I'll try to update very soon to make you happy though I have a lot of home works.

Ja ne!


	3. The goddess

_**His and Her Circumstances**_

Hello! I'm back, SorRy for tHe verY laTe upDate coZ i'll be nOw graduating, AcCelerated, I'm alrEadY fourTh yeaR thouGh I'm JusT FifTeeN, It'S s0 haRd to bE a grAduaTinG stuDent! Ugh! nWay, heRe's the thiRd chaPpiE! w8 PLs. REAd the veRy bOttom paRt of thIs page and A n0tice wIll be Seen aboUt new arrAngemeNts, thanKyou

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at the door. Fifteen minutes have already passed after being locked. Sakura look at the windows, the air vent and even aircons for a way out but it seems that this school just don't agree with her. Sakura moved her gaze to Sasuke and noticed him looking at her.

"What's the look?" She asked him. Sasuke smirked and shrugged ironically. Sakura sighed and began to wonder.

"Sometimes he's possesive, sometimes kiddin around, Is he moody or what?" Sakura thought and stood up. Sasuke looked at her and she said,"Why don't I find a way to get out?"

"No use, I've been locked here before and I never found any exit then," He told her.

"Locked again? Why?" Sakura asked him.

"So, you want to know my past." He gave her a fox-like-grin.

"Nope, just curious, because you seemed to be foolish then if you're locked at the same place twice..." She told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Whatever"

"What time is it?" She asked him. Sasuke look at his wrist and said, "It's time to buy your own watch." Sakura fumed and was about to punch him when the lights went off.

"SEcond guess, It's 6:00 in the evening already." Sasuke told Sakura. Then, he noticed her shivering.

'So she's afraid of the dark, eh...'

"I have a lamp here so stop shivering," He told her. Sakura nodded. For the first time, she was as gentle as a lamb to him! (Except for the first meeting)

Sasuke opened his bag and got a lamp and flashlight out.

"Why are you bringing those things?" She asked suspiciously yet gentle.

"In case of emergency... I told you, this happened to me once already and it was terrible." He explained.

"Oh... ok..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was worried about his co-member and Sakura. They haven't returned to their rooms yet.

"Wher the hell are they!" He screamed.

'Hope they don't do something naughty...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ACHOO!" They both sneezed.

"Letter?"They both said.

"N" They said in unison.

"Great the dobe's thinking about us." He said sarcastically. Sakura smiled.

'He wasn't bad after all.' She thought still flashing a smile at him.

"You like me don't you."

"No, I don't!" She screamed.

"Forget what I said." She muttered and took the flashlight from his hands. When she turned around, she was blushing madly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked Amy, her best firend. Amy shooked her head.

"Nope... Didn't get any sight of him."

Ino just nodded and decieded to to Sasuke's room instead of asking everybody.

Naruto opened the door.

"What do you want?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" She asked as gentle as she can.

"Missing." He answered simply. Ino's eyes widened.

'Could he be the one in the library insted of Sai? Can't be... maybe he just went somewhere, maybe to a flower shop to give me flowers." Ino thought dreamily.

"Kay, bye." She bade goodbye and went to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:00 pm

"I'm sleepy..." Sakura yawned after reading a book using the flashlight.

"Me too..." Sasuke agreed. He let out a blanket and another one but thicker.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She looked around for any signs of clothe but found none.

"Let's just share..." Sasuke said tiredly.

"But the comforters too small!" She protested.

"I don't see any problem then..." He told her.

"I'm a girl and your'e a boy! We can't sleep together!" She cried.

"Oh... If you don't want then, sleep wherever you want but you could always go to me." He told her. Sakura just sat on the floor while staring at Sasuke who was preparing his den. He laid down after and pretended to be asleep. Sakura sighed, thinking that he was aleep. She went to a table and lied on it though it was hard and, with a bit difficulty, fell asleep.

Sasuke stood up and went to her. He carried her gently and placed her on his spot and covered her with the other blanket. Sasuke looked at her beautiful face and brushed the loose strands of hair to stare fully at her face. He leaned in the shelves and caressed her pink hair. Sakura felt comfortable and snuggled to his sitting form. He placed her head on his lap and soon fell asleep...

In his thoughts were...

_He has fallen inlove with a human goddess._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Yeah I know, boring and shortchapter... Sigh... still, pLs. reView! kaY... I'm w8ting!**_

**NOTICE:**

**There will be a new account for me and two more friends in fanfic. We also make stories but we, gap-djpuppy and me, sakura-blossom99 might be having late updates on our certain stories and I hope you'll visit some of the new stories of the new account ... the name would be gap-blossom Raye. (gap-djpuppy, sakura-blossom99 and our newest memeber... rosacherry Fuma-Raye)**

**But if I'll recieve at least 55+reviewsssss , I might be able to work on this more and lesser on the new story... One more thing, you see the selection below? Press go and see that it's fun! I'll give you a sweet cake then! **

**I'm logging out**

**Ja ne**


End file.
